vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Haruko-chan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Vampire Knight Fanfiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hi Umm hi I'm the daughter of Zero Kiryu and Yuki Kaname.I have a question.*Bows*how do you get an avatar for yourself...Luca kiryu 16:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC)luca kiryu can i create one pureblood, Amber kuran? -Amber Spera- Hi SenpaiBellRose~ (talk) hello, I was wondering if you can tell me how to create a wiki page? YuukiKuranCross (talk) 13:34, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Yuki Kuran I have a question: how do I create my own wiki? There's a a character I want to create, but it won't let me. YuukiKuranCross (talk) 13:02, May 30, 2014 (UTC)YuukiCrossKuran how do I create my own wiki? Nicholas Kuran (talk) 14:17, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Nichoals Kuran how do I create the table with all my information from my age to my titles? YuukiKuranCross (talk) 13:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC)YuukiKuranCross I was wondering if I can be either the Vice president or a guardian? YuukiKuranCross (talk) 12:38, June 10, 2014 (UTC)YuukiKuranCross I'm doing an infobox for my character Antheia , and I noticed that there isnt as many sections and slots, unlike on the V.K. pages Kaname . I didnt know if there was a way to add more second or do it manually in the sourses? I am wanting to put in the "horoscopes" and maybe "zodiac" of my character Hello, I was wondering if you can please stop editing my page: Yuki Kuran? I will edit it when I go back to school so please don't do it again Hello, Where (and how) can I create a character for this series? New member 18:44, December 7, 2014 (UTC) YurikaMizukiChan276 Greetings, Kaichou-sama! Thank you for the greeting and I really look forward on being part of this community. I became interested right after I saw what it's all about. Furthermore, the photo I uploaded earlier was I think posted by mistake for I was doing some construction with my page. If I have cause any trouble with what I did I apologize in advance, I wasn't aware it got posted or something. *scratches the back of her head* '' ''But setting that aside, thank you again for the welcome. *curtsies*